Persons acquainted with surgical saws and their use are familiar with the fact that it is desirable to furnish bone saws which are as thin as reasonably possible. The reason for this is to minimize the amount of bone which is removed during the sawing operation and thereby promote swifter healing. However, it has been found that thin blades tend to whip and deflect excessively during a cutting operation, thereby impeding such cutting operation and, in some instances, forcing the use of a considerably thicker blade. However, when a thick blade is used in order to avoid the deflection problems, then the width of the teeth must be increased materially in order to prevent seizing of the blade by the bone being cut. The result, of course, is a considerably larger or wider cut than desirable. This problem is especially present with elongated saw blades of the type which are reciprocated lengthwise to effect a cutting operation.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is the provision of a relatively thin saw blade for a surgical saw, which blade is so constructed to avoid the whipping and deflecting action which would normally occur with a blade of such thickness.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will become apparent to persons familiar with this type of equipment upon reading the following specification and examining the accompanying drawings.